Outbreak- Filler
by KtheKid
Summary: Short and sometimes light hearted stories about the gang when they aren't fighting for survival. No-one is safe from filler.


**I now have a Discord account if you want to join me and others in the discussions of my two stories all are welcomed. Just use any of the links, I will be answering any and all questions you have, 24/6. Sundays are my busiest days but Mon-Sat I will be available all hours of the day.**

RWBY- DISCORD- **dot** -GG/xwNfJgD

LOK- DISCORD- **dot** -GG/RFvrwDP

For those that do not have a Discord account you can join me on Fanfiction-dot-Net. I have two separate discussion forums for Outbreak and Silver Eyes of the Commonwealth at FANFICTION- **dot** -NET/myforums/KtheKid/9904221/

* * *

 _~October 30th, 57 hours and 30 minutes before initial outbreak. Korra P.O.V~_

"Korra! Did you finish packing everything you need?" The irritatingly voice of my mother loudly called out for me, even behind a closed door her voice is crystal clear.

My eyes and body refused to cooperate with my brain to remove myself from the comfort of my wooly bed and with the constant warmth coming from Naga made it ten times- no a bajillion times harder, but Naga of course had other ideas.

I never had a problem with her laying her head on me but there's an unwanted pressure forming on my hip slowly creeping its way to my whole body.

Naga is migrating her body on top of mines, even though I've caught her in the act she never stopped moving. The mornings are evil enough but to have my loyal companion go against me is a traitorous act that requires the most severe punishment.

"I will throw away **all** your fish jerky-" I couldn't make a complete sentence before she pounced on me, getting apology licks to the face, she knows I won't be that harsh to her, but I can use this to my advantage.

I smiled wickedly to myself, "I will accept your apology if-, if you give mom a big kiss for me."

Just like magic the door to my bedroom swung open revealing Naga's target; my mother. This only made the giant Great Dane task easier as she quickly hopped off my bed and onto my mother. Naga sat on her hind legs placing a set of heavy paws on my mother shoulders, and gave her a big slobbery wet lick to her face.

Shrill screams along with half contained laughter filled my room. Thumping of boots sounded throughout the hallway, only one person I know that can walk heavier than Naga is my father; Tonraq.

He too laughed at my mother's suffering, "Come here girl." Leaving my mother to greet the man that nearly matches her size. My father genuinely returned the same happiness and excitement to the ever growing pup.

My mother quickly tossed her husband coddling juester to Naga aside, getting back to the task at hand, "Korra it's almost 4:30, and your not up yet, I'm taking the blame for you _again_." The way she said 'again' carried some underline spite, ok maybe I do cause us to be late to several meeting, a few vacations, and sometimes school. Why must I lie its most of the time. Majority. All the time, but that's not the point, why would they plan activities for me so early in the morning when my sleep cycle ends at 12, it's their fault. "Korra!"

Crap, I blame my ADHD. "I was paying attention." Her hands are now placed upon her hips, my mother eyes looked directly at me to call me on my bluff. "What did I say?"

"That the flight is going to be delayed meaning that I can go back to sleep?" I gave a cheeky smile hoping that she would take what I said as an answer than a question.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready." She pushed past the only two onlooker, Naga and my father, once my mother was farther down the hallway out of earshot my father chuckled, "You was close, she would be less upset if the flight was delayed. Come on Naga let's get some breakfast before we go." With the mention of food Naga practically beat my father to the kitchen giving several barks for him to hurry.

I sighed heavy, slumping my shoulders, the thought getting out of my bed to the outside world is one thing, but skipping breakfast entirely is a whole dire situation in itself.

* * *

"Mrs. Katara I'm so sorry that we are late. Korra overslept ~ _again_." That's the second time in one day my mother used the word again in a spiteful tone. "Tonraq wasn't able to make it, he have a meeting with the city counsel, and he want you to tell Tenzin hey for him." An elderly woman wearing a puffy jacket lined with white fur along the hood, is sitting near the boarding gates. I kept a strong hand on Naga's leash ready to pull it taut incase she makes an attempt to jump on Katara, surprisingly the overgrown pup kept her composure gently nuzzling against cheek.

Katara attended to pet the great dane and dismissed off my mother's statement, "That's fine. Our flight been delayed because to this virus scare, I just finished my breakfast actually." The word breakfast nearly made my stomach turn inside out, it's a quarter past after eight or somewhere near 8:30, with the only thing entering my digestive track is two slices of toasted bread.

Katara and my mother conversated with each other as I grumbled my displeasure, two maybe four more hours I have to wait to get a decent meal. I got nugged my Naga who soon whined about the uncomfortable muzzle she have to wear. I ran my hands through the straps on her snout in hopes to relieve the uncomfortableness of the muzzle but to no avail she still whined.

"I heard that the flu season is terrible in the northeast area, I'm shocked the TSA haven't suspended any flights yet. Do you think it will be better to wait after flu season?" My mother is persistent in making us wait until the flu epidemic pass, knowing the elderly woman will genuinely reassure her in every way possible, from sending phone calls to emails every hour, to be even more thorough a letter in the the mail filled front and back.

On the outside view looking in it would seems that Katara is a very protective person, on the other hand I suspect that this have something to do with my arm nearly being broken in two back when I was ten.

We passed the hours by with small talk and finally I get to eat food, it's not the greatest meal but it's something that should last me till the duration of our flight.

Hours upon hours passed, apparently I'm the only one plagued with boredom, Naga abide her time by sleeping, my godmother and my paternal mother talked endlessly about Tenzin's kids, his pregnant wife, how that surprising them by coming a day earlier, and other general things. I wanna put my two cents in on how my Halloween is going to be wasted by getting lectured by the Buddhist monk, but I endured by being quiet.

* * *

 _"Passengers to flight 136 to Los Angeles is prepared to board."_ Finally the words I've been praying a higher god for, boarding. We exchanged our goodbyes and see you laters and fell in line to board our flight to California. The whole ride there to L.A. and to the hotel suite compliments from Katara's youngest son Tenzin is thankfully uneventful. No one coughing sneezing, honestly I don't know what I would do if someone were to die on the plane.

Once we entered our designated room I crashed face first into the soft foam mattress. I can barely keep my eyes open more or less understand what is happening on the t.v. screen in my hazed state. The space next to me sunk a few inches. The body of my one hundred and twenty-five pound companion, hobbled on the bed next to me- well on me and I don't mind for each minute that pass the more my eyes threatened to roll in the back of my head.

"Korra, remember that we have to leave around ten." I moved my head up and down at her words, I hanged onto every sentence, were meeting Tenzin and his family for lunch, to go shopping for baby clothes with Pema and the kids while her husband goes to a meeting. Soon the words trailed off, suddenly an angry bright light draped across my face, _'It's morning already?'_

My left hand roamed the spot where I knew Naga last was, but I only felt the velvety comforter under my hands. Sighing I now have no choice in the matter to get up and find the furry beast. I opened the door that separates the bedroom from the living room/kitchen. I found the giant animal laying at the feet of my godmother. "Good afternoon Korra, you're up early than I expected."

"I didn't feel Naga next to me. I thought she was out-. What's that smell?" I took a deep breath in and exhaled, the enticing salty smell of seaweed and freshly seasoned beef. I know that smell all to well, Narook's Noodles. My heart skipped several beats and my mouth watered like a burst pipe. My morning grogginess became nonexistent, I was a woman on a mission to devour this delicious meal bestowed upon me.

I took out the styrofoam container which is still warm, but before I could sit down and enjoy my seaweed noodles I place my left fist into my right palm and gave a small bow. "Thank you Master Katara." Though this is not formal nor necessary to do it's something I felt I needed to do out of respect and gratitude.

I was given a small nod, and sat down on the loveseat to eat. Both my martial arts master and pet went back to watching t.v.. On the news I caught the half end of what they were saying. Something about a woman beating the crap out of a guy, who knows he probably deserved it. Next they talked about the flu epidemic that's either killing or hospitalized thousands of people, even the rich people than can pay top dollar for the best medicine, they too succumb to this deathly virus. The worst part of all, there have been reports lately about a few zoo animals somehow contacting this virus. There's no documented reports about how many actually have it, but several did get put down recently.

And here I thought Naga would be the least of my worries.

* * *

 _~October 31st, 24 hours and 30 minutes before initial outbreak~_

After my early afternoon breakfast, the next few hours is overall uneventful; I helped Katara clean the suite, unpacked some clothing, and took a shower to prepare for the rest of the day. The warmth of the water rejuvenated my muscles given me strength to take on the world.

Before we set out to Katara's youngest son's home we took a detour through the park to enjoy what this day have to offer. The autumn air is wonderful, if I didn't take a shower so late in the day my jacket would've been wrapped around my waist, skin welcoming each tamed breeze, nothing compared to the blistering snow covered Alaska.

We passes couples young and old, little kids dressed in costumes, a few people sitting by the pond preparing for the sun to lower over the horizon. It's a very peaceful day-

"Help! Help! I need a doctor!" I spoke too soon, across the way there is a woman crouched over a man who's clutching his chest. Onlookers are forming a circle around the two muttering between themselves, while others have the decency to call for professional help. Soon her cries for help turned into screams of terror followed by red painting on the ground.

Naga whined in fear, the group of people diminished quickly as they formed, "Korra what is happening?" People pushed past us, not caring if they injure a dog or the elderly woman standing in their way. This fact is backed up by the evidence of a woman who fell and were trampled on by several people.

"Master Katara we have to leave now."I tried to calm Naga down from this sudden exchange of events, Katara shoulder is grabbed by a man whom asking for her help. His neck been chewed on. Blood leaking from the wound, and he's not the only one that came 'to ask for help'. The same man we saw splayed out on the ground is now up making his way towards us.

Inch by inch my heart sank further into my chest so I pushed him down, but his only functions is to get up and try again, this time my godmother tried her hand to stop this man literally. A flurry of punches came in rapid succession, still his nerves refused to understand the concept of pain.

So we ran until we got to the park gate, a few more bitten people stood in our way. I tossed my godmother onto Naga. "Master Katara I will create a distraction, while you two get to the fighting area. Mako and Bolin should be there."

"I promised Senna that I will keep you safe, I trust you to get there in one piece." Without hesitation on both our parts I caught the attention of the group of people slumping in my direction. I looked back one last time. White fur is a blur in the distance.

Matter fact the rest of my memory is shoddy, I can't put the rest together. All I can remember is a woman who nearly killed me and paid so much pain. Why am I in pain?

Light soon clear the darkness that was my vision. Once my vision corrected I saw orange eyes bore into mines, a familiar warmth came with them. I wanted to speak my voice is nonexistence. Though the lips of the person moved, the words I couldn't hear. Their touch is soft as if they are caring.

I know this person.

But _who_ are you?


End file.
